


Makorin week day five - firsts

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, RinKoto Week, day five firsts, firsts is not a pretty word to look at, rinkoto week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day five - firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day five - firsts

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**Makorin week day five (Thursday, December 18th) - Firsts**

* * *

 

          Slowly, gently, a warm hand makes its way up Rin's spine to entangle itself in his hair. This is different than the other times they've made out before. It's softer, more deliberate. Rin can feel his stomach do back flips in nervousness. 

          Makoto pulls away from the long kiss they had been sharing and leans his forehead against Rin's. His eyes are closed, but Rin's are open. Their breathing patterns are completely opposite of each other; Makoto sucks in long, deep breaths while Rin's breathing is more erratic and frantic. Their chests are pressed together in an effort to be as close as possible to one another and they can feel the other's heartbeat. Following in pattern, Makoto's heart beats strong and slow, but Rin's is a hummingbird in a cage. 

          Suddenly, Makoto's eyes flick open. "Rin," he breathes, "I... I want to do more with you than just kiss you. I love you. Will you let me show you?" 

          Rin swallowes thickly and nods. Makoto gently pushes Rin backwards until his back touches Makoto's soft bed. He kneels over Rin, straddling him and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jawline and neck. Rin closes his eyes and takes deep, calming breaths.

          It's enjoyable for both of them for a while. Rin hooks his legs across the back of Makoto's at one point and pulls him marginally closer. All too soon however, Makoto begins to inch Rin's shirt up and run his fingertips over Rin's hips lightly. Rin's eyes shoot open and he scrambles backwards awkwardly until he feels his shoulders touch the headboard. His face is flushed and his breathing has returned to its previous state of unrest.

          "Rin? Are you okay?" Makoto asks, worry heavy in his tone. 

          It takes Rin a minute to calm down again. Once he has recovered his bearings, he sits up completely and pulls his shirt back down. Blushing, he looks away and mumbles in an annoyed tone, "I'm sorry, Mako." 

          "It's okay if you don't want to have sex, you know," Makoto reassures him. 

          Rin only nods and stays quiet for a while. The awkwardness between them is so thick, one can almost cut it with a knife. Makoto is unsure of whether or not it's okay to put his hands on Rin at all, let alone hold him to try and let him know that everything's completely okay. Rin doesn't even want to look at Makoto, his face still flushed and warm with embarrassment. 

          "Hey," Makoto says, breaking the silence, "Rin, it's alright. It's completely okay if you don't want to ever go past kissing me. I'm still going to love you no matter how comfortable or uncomfortable you are with sex. As long as you're happy and comfortable, that's all that matters."

          Sucking in a breath and closing his eyes, Rin lets his boyfriend's words sink in. "Thanks, Makoto," he replies, finally letting himself look at Makoto. "I love you too." 

          Makoto smiles that sweet, encouraging smile and brushes a stray strand of Rin's hair out of his face. "You don't need to thank me." 

          Rin timidly smiles back and scoots closer to Makoto until he's sitting next to him. Gently, he presses a chaste kiss to Makoto's cheek and nuzzles his face into the juncture of neck and shoulder. "I love you," he whispers again. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> rin u sap  
> one day i will get one of these out before midnight. one day.  
> no i wont who am i kidding  
> anyways i feel like rin would be totally skiddish about sex no matter what like i think hed be really really nervous and put a lot of emphasis on it and just completely over think it and oh my gosh i love this boy so much


End file.
